


【农橘ABO】养

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: ABO瞎写           夜店橘x土豪农





	1. 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我要你”

陈立农被屋子里若有若无的omega气味搅的心烦意乱，不耐烦的扯松了脖子上的领带，衬衫领口敞开隐约地露出漂亮的锁骨。

他抬起眼皮望了一眼办公桌对面对会议PPT兴致缺缺反而一直试图用一股子似有若无的庸俗玫瑰味吸引他的甲方女代表，突然觉得会议应该到底为止了。

“陈总？”

“我们的策划大概就是这样，其他的麻烦跟范经理沟通，抱歉我还有事，先走一步。”

“呼……”陈立农关上门隔绝掉那股廉价的味道之后揉了揉眉心长叹一口气。  
当真是高处不胜寒了。

 

“啊？”  
“我说——”范丞丞掐着嗓子，试图盖过酒吧里狂乱的人群和嘈杂的音乐，

“那个女O——怕是——看上——你啦！”

那个男人的出场正好接在“怕是——”后头，于是DJ戛然而止的音乐空隙，整个酒吧都回放着范丞丞用尽全力喊出的这一句“看上你了”

“……”  
“……”

“呵～”

范丞丞嘴还没合起来，就被自己的男高音惊到了，眼睛在眼眶里骨碌碌的来回转，脸上带着尴尬的讪笑，“大伙……吃好喝好哈……”

他讨好的看向身边的小陈总，发现对方反常的没有憋坏主意报复他，他顺着陈立农的视线，看见了一个，好看的有些过分的男人。

好看到什么程度呢？  
小陈总忘记了刚才的事，正在聚精会神的看着他。燥热的音乐又响起来，男人精瘦的腰肢在扬起的宽大的深蓝色衬衫下露出一截，  
蜜色的，肌肉蓬勃的，让人不由的想握上去。

咬一口。

陈立农咽了一口唾沫，眼神里的意图昭然若揭。  
“喂～”范丞丞伸出手在对方眼前打了个响指，“回魂啦！”

“……”陈立农垂下眸子看着小小的杯口燃烧的火焰，端起杯子仰头干掉，嘴角有被火焰灼伤的痛感，嘴里是百利甜酒的醇厚味道，然后酒精浓烈的感觉在口腔里炸开。

台上的男人画了眼线，此刻手里正扯着自己黑色的领带，衬衫在酒吧昏暗的灯光下折射出妖冶的光泽，  
陈立农看见他嘴角含着的笑了，因为流畅的脸颊上慢慢悠悠的晕开了一只酒窝。

比百利甜甜得多，陈立农看着酒窝想。

丝质的领带划过锁骨，衬衫的领子松松垮垮，明明灭灭的光下，衣服里的灯光若隐若现，范丞丞在身边叨咕些什么听不太清楚，陈立农只觉得嗓子发干。

“陈！立！农！”  
范丞丞气的大吼，拽着陈立农的领子给他拉到角落，  
“压压你的信息素！我要喘不过气了！”

“哈？”  
陈立农看着眼前突然放大的范丞丞有些扭曲的脸，感觉到了自己爆发出来的海盐味的信息素，和已经有些苏醒过来的裆部，发现自己失态了。

 

“我说——你就——那么想上他——”

林彦俊的舞蹈表演结束了，音乐骤停……他在嘴里嚼了嚼范丞丞这句比刚才嗓门还大信息量还复杂的话，扬了扬眉毛，转身下台去了。

陈立农觉得那个背影有些嘲讽的味道，明明就是普普通通的下台，可他就是感觉到了。  
他推开范丞丞穿过人群急急忙忙的追了上去。

后台是不让外人近的，老板的儿子除外。

陈立农穿过保安拉住刚刚下台的林彦俊，发现他胳膊很结实，但又细的可怜。

陈立农捏着林彦俊的胳膊一瞬间脑子过了无数个想法，直到男音低低的，又不耐烦的响起，

“喂，你到底抓够了没？”

陈立农才回神，“对，对不起……”他讪讪的放开手，“我，我只是想问你叫什么名字……”

林彦俊抱胸眯起眼打量眼前比他高一些，有点结巴但又有着十足压迫感的少年Alpha，突然笑了，伸出手去捏眼前人的下巴，突然凑近，陈立农瞪大眼睛，任由男人对着他的喉结呵气，

“呵，小鬼，你知道，我也是Alpha么。”

 

——啪啪啪啪

“嗯～哈啊哈啊……嗯嗯嗯嗯……”

陈立农做了一个梦，梦里他摁着男人的脖子把他摁在墙上狠狠地干，腰肢摆动，性器在股间进进出出，连接的部位黏黏腻腻，身下的人呻吟破碎又勾人，他红了眼的操弄，好像要把人死死楔在墙上才肯罢休。

男人咬着手指，大腿被陈立农提在手里，臀部被撞的通红，

“嗯——啊”少年夹紧屁股狠狠顶进肉穴，搂住男人细瘦的腰把自己的宝贝紧紧箍进那人的穴里，精华悉数缴纳，惹得怀里的人一阵颤抖。

醒来陈立农发现自己果然梦遗了，身上汗涔涔的有些粘，那晚没有问出那人的名字，反而被他狡猾的鱼一样的溜走了，最后酒吧的经理端着名册告诉他，那是林彦俊。

“林彦俊……”陈立农低头看着自己还翘得老高的性器，闭上眼睛想着梦里那人被自己猛操的样子，呼吸又开始急促起来。

一见钟情这回事，原来不是假的，陈立农咬着牙恨恨的想。

他伸手握住自己，另一只手拄在床上，咬着嘴唇想像自己是怎样插进那个柔软的地方，快速的抽动，脑海里是林彦俊领带拂过的锁骨，咬着下唇时嘴角若隐若无的酒窝。  
陈立农撸动着自己的欲望，因为想着林彦俊，那里不仅没有被抒解，反而越涨越大，海盐清新的味道开始变得浓郁，占据了整个屋子。

陈立农喉咙里发出野兽一般咕噜咕噜的声音，难耐的低吼从嘴里溢出来，他想象着自己是怎样吻遍林彦俊的全身，咬住他的手指吮吸，再从指间舔到乳头，手指破开他的后穴，被炙热的肠肉绞紧。  
林彦俊会在他的亲吻下身体慢慢变红，发出诱人的叫声，舒服的勾起脚趾，把已经硬掉的乳头抬起送进他嘴里。

陈立农紧闭着眼睛想象着这一切，腰部已经开始配合着耸动，肉棒根本不能满足于手指的动作，它肖想着那个男人诱人的身体，享受着思维带来的没顶快感，最后在陈立农咬牙低吼中射进了想象中的林彦俊美妙又淫靡的身体……

 

陈立农喘着气趴在床上，睁开眼睛，眼神里带着情欲，却又清明坚决，

 

“林彦俊，我要你。”


	2. 中上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “林彦俊，我是陈立农。”

“哈？你真的看上那个舞——”范丞丞看着对方的眼神凌厉起来，嘴里开始结巴，“舞舞舞舞……舞蹈演员了？”

 

“噗——”陈立农听着范丞丞憋了半天憋出来的那句舞蹈演员笑的一口咖啡喷出来，喷了的对面还没来得及收回惊讶表情的小范一脸。

“……”

 

陈立农看着范丞丞一句话都没说抹了两把脸上的咖啡，面无表情的起来，转身走了，走了……  
两分钟之后，洗手间传出杀猪一般的，“陈立农你大爷啊！！！！！”

 

“不过，他不是已经告诉你他是Alpha了，意思已经很明显了吧？”

范丞丞脸上难得认真，他看的出陈立农大概是真的对那个舞蹈演员有意思，毕竟他一大早就接到了这个变态的电话，他翻床倒柜找眼镜的间隙，少年Alpha就说了一句话，

 

“我只对他硬了。”

 

范丞丞觉得一个头两个大，AA相遇，必有一攻啊……何况人家摆明了对你没性趣。

他摇了摇头，看着坐在他对面的Alpha目不转睛的转着钢笔，不一会他听到陈立农说，

“我没有闻到，Alpha的味道。”

“？？？”范丞丞苹果肌都挤到了一起，“什么意思？”

 

“我说，”陈立农眼神深邃，抬起头盯着范丞丞的眼睛，一字一句的说，“我，没有闻到，他的气味，另一个Alpha的气味。”

 

“你是说？”范丞丞皱眉。

“很有可能……”陈立农意味深长的叹了口气，“我靠近他的时候不自控的释放了信息素，但并没有闻到另一个Alpha排斥的味道，所以我猜，”陈立农顿了顿，

 

“我要赌这一把。”

 

“哈，别忘了你的赌运可一直不太好。”范丞丞想起他们每次凑在一起的时候，只要上了赌桌，陈立农就是最大最肥的那只猎物，到最后一定被宰的渣都不剩。

想到这范丞丞撇撇嘴，出言讽刺。

 

“就算输了……”陈立农皱眉，沉下声，“我也要他！”

 

林彦俊并没有让陈立农等太久，但是来的方式倒是十足的狗血。

陈立农没有猜错，林彦俊确实不是A，Alpha在体力和能力上都远胜于Beta和Omega，所以很少有Alpha会在酒吧卖艺，经理能在名单上找到林彦俊的名字，就排除了只是一时兴起的可能，只是陈立农没想到，林彦俊冷峻的外表下，性别居然是十成十的真金Omega。

这种稀缺的性别……

然而情况已经不足陈立农多想了，他站在巷口的阴影里，释放出足以紧紧压迫那些血统低下Alpha的信息素，迈开大步朝那个已经进入发情阶段神志脆弱的Omega走去，

围成圈的低下恶俗的Alpha受到信息素的压制，看着眼前来者不善的少年以为他也想分一杯羹，刚要谄媚的开口，  
少年嘴唇开合，对那些受到压制瑟瑟发抖的甚至有些已经跪下的Alpha轻轻吐出一个字，

“滚！”

他推开那群恶心的Alpha，把已经滚烫的人捞进怀里，带出这个垃圾堆一般气味恶心混杂的小巷，Omega的衣服已经被人扒的破破烂烂，脖子上有紫红的吻痕。

陈立农看着怀中人睫毛上晶亮的泪珠心里钝钝的疼，他低头吻上那只漂亮的眼睛，“对不起，对不起彦俊，我来晚了。”

回报他的是Omega越来越重的喘息和细碎的呻吟。离开那群令人作呕的气味，陈立农发现林彦俊的信息素是清淡的橙花味。  
即使现在怀里的人已经完全进入发情期，信息素的味道还是清爽的，平和的，淡淡的勾人。

林彦俊的身体已经开始发红，他瑟缩在陈立农怀里，在海盐干燥温暖的气味里安心下来，又更加燥热，他胡乱的吻着陈立农的胸膛，小腹，手指在少年的肩膀上画圈，腰开始有规律的摆动。  
陈立农脸涨的通红，他只是想想林彦俊的脸，就已经不能自持，现在……  
现在林彦俊把自己的锁骨蹭在他的胸膛上，胸前的衬衫被林彦俊舔的半湿，半透明的白色映出衬衫里的风景。

陈立农深呼一口气，咬在林彦俊后脖子上，怀里的人稍稍安分了一些，陈立农抬起头，眼睛已经半红，

“陈昊，去陈公馆。”

 

“唔——”林彦俊刚进门就被摔在床上，接着高大的身躯覆了上来，唇齿间都是海盐清新的味道，陈立农咬住他的下唇吮吸，呼吸沉重又急促，手下三两下解开林彦俊的腰带，扯着裤子急急的往下拽，嘴上已经向下含住了林彦俊的喉结，Omega发出痛快地呻吟声，勾的陈立农身下又胀大了一圈。

“操，”陈立农低吼一声，裤子都来不及脱，拉开拉链拨开内裤性器就硬梆梆的跳了出来，Omega的性器已经颤巍巍的渗出液体，屁股不停扭动，淌出的爱液已经透到了床单上，湿了一大片。Alpha眼神沉下来，托起那两瓣就插了进去——

“哦……”  
“唔唔唔……啊哈……啊……啊……哈啊……”

两个人舒服的呻吟混在一起，Alpha已经开始操干，Omega悬空的臀腿无处着力只能牢牢的缠在Alpha腰间。

少年一边抽动一边揉捏着男人硬挺的乳头，Omega的呻吟被剧烈的撞击拍打的支离破碎。  
林彦俊眼角已经红透，迷离的望着衣服还完好却操得他汁液横流的Alpha，有些不满的呜咽，陈立农低头吻上他的嘴，伸手脱掉胸前湿了一片的衬衫，又抽出性器，脱掉了多余的束缚，长手长脚的Alpha把林彦俊摁在床上，扶着自己肿胀的性器，送进了那处炙热的甬道。

他双手撑在林彦俊两边，把自己撑在林彦俊上方，看着Omega难耐的呻吟扭动，不紧不慢的抽插，林彦俊难受的不行，沉下腰想让自己被进入的更深，陈立农当然没有让他得逞，他睁开眼看恶趣味的Alpha，伸出手向下头摸两人连在一起的地方，讨好的抚摸，惹得那东西跳动了两下，又大了一圈，陈立农看着林彦俊被撑得闷哼出声，笑意在嘴角绽开，

“彦俊——”陈立农加快腰上的速度，  
“啊啊啊——唔唔——啊”  
“彦俊——”  
“唔——”  
“林彦俊，我是陈立农。”

 

“回答我，”陈立农大开大合的抽送，狠狠地撞击，耻骨和臀部拍打出可耻的声音，与Omega放肆的声音混合在一起，肉欲跟交叠的信息素一样充满了房间的每个角落，

“操你的是谁——”

“呜呜呜呜——慢——慢点哈啊啊啊——不——不——”  
“回答我——”

陈立农大力的抽插让穴口泛起细小的白沫，没有得到反馈的Alpha将不满发泄到性事里，他撸动了两下Omega的欲望，然后紧紧握住，  
Omega被狠狠地挺进，前面又被紧紧握住，涨的难受，陈立农一遍又一遍的重复刚才的问题，Omega喘息着摇头，双手在Alpha背上胡乱地抓，大腿被高高架起，  
陈立农狠狠地顶到底，触到紧绷的肌肉，

Alpha顶着那里碾磨顶弄，怀中的Omega开始止不住的颤抖，  
“乖，让我进去。”

陈立农像是被鼓舞了一样，开始更加卖力的抽插，林彦俊感觉到那东西的底部开始慢慢胀大，舒服的表情逐渐变得惊恐，

“不不，不——求你——不——”

“？”陈立农还沉浸在顶弄生殖腔完全标记这个人的愉悦里，  
当他意识到林彦俊眼里的惊恐是完全真实的的时候，

 

他嘴边的笑消失了。


	3. 中.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “饿么？”  
> “你指哪方面？”

“什么？？？你要养他？”范丞丞扯着可以跟酒吧那天媲美的大嗓门惊恐的从椅子上蹦了起来。“陈立农！你疯了吧！他是不是隔空给你下了什么蛊啊！”

“我没有。”

“那你到底抽什么疯啊，他都不让你标记他！！”范丞丞气的直转圈，“你好几天不回公司就算了，我还能给你圆过去，老爷子要是知道你在外边跟别人搞富二代包养那一套，还是在酒吧捡回来的，还不直接胡子一翘气到升天！！！你疯了么！”

陈立农看着暴躁的范丞丞，心里也知道这决定做的太匪夷所思，连他自己都是云雾里一样，迷迷糊糊。

“我说了我要他，”陈立农想起那晚林彦俊惊恐的眼睛，带着哭腔叫他不要标记他，心里隐隐的痛，之后的几次也是一样的结局。  
想到这，陈立农又像是下定决心似的，咬了咬嘴唇对头顶生烟的范丞丞说，

“我只要他。”

范丞丞根本拿他没办法，十几年的死党，从穿开裆裤的时候范丞丞就知道隔壁那个小陈，是个认死理的臭小孩。

还没等他开口，陈立农看了看表，起身告诉他要走了，“彦俊还在发情期，我不能走太久。”陈立农抿着唇，收起东西去付账。

范丞丞只能带好墨镜唉声叹气的回公司接着收拾烂摊子。

 

陈立农推开门依旧是淡淡的橙花味道，跟空气中若有若无的海盐味缠绕在一起，气氛旖旎。  
林彦俊侧着身躺在大床上休息，均匀的呼吸让陈立农知道他睡的很熟。

陈立农走过去替他掖了掖被子，看着那张勾魂摄魄的脸，悠悠的叹气。

“我该拿你怎么办好呢，彦俊？”

陈立农在酒店呆了三天，除开做爱做爱和做爱之外，林彦俊清醒的时候也越来越多，他对林彦俊也有了一点点质的了解。

林彦俊的父母很平凡，家境一般，但是根本不够他大量的购买抑制剂。

他很讨厌Alpha，但陈立农猜想他更多的应该是讨厌自己，讨厌自己要委身于Alpha的命运，讨厌自己天生的懦弱，讨厌这种命运的压制。

分化之后，他几乎是流水一样的使用抑制剂，他十几岁就离开家自己出来闯荡，因为昂贵的价格，他只能流连夜场去挣钱，去挣自己的尊严。  
陈立农听到这些的时候，也不知道是该庆幸还是难过，林彦俊根本不想被标记，一方面与他无关，一方面，又与他息息相关。

林彦俊因为抑制产品的滥用影响了自己本身的内分泌，这次还没来得及拿到药物，他就可悲的在路上发情了。

还好，还好被他发现了。不然……

陈立农根本不敢往下想。他一直对那些在大街上控制不了自己对Omega做那种事的下贱Alpha感到恶心，没想到这一切居然有一天林彦俊也遭受了。

他没有保护好，他喜欢的人……

那晚过后他请了假一直在公馆陪伴发情的林彦俊，在屋子里的各个角落都做了很多次，但最后都没有射进生殖腔，Omega就不能完全被满足，所以他寸步不离的一直照顾着虚弱的林彦俊。

Omega的发情期不定，一般跟Alpha的情况都密切相关，陈立农期间叫了医生来，检查Omega的激素错乱的身体，又红着脸开了药给Omega的后穴仔细涂好。

林彦俊醒来的时候天已经微微暗了，他睁开眼睛很本分不清是什么时候，闭上眼睛，脑袋里全是跟少年做的粘腻性事，还有他自己嘴里溢出的可耻呻吟。

林彦俊伸出手挡在眼前，觉得有些丢人，自己洁身自好了这么多年，没想到一放开反而像憋久了的变态，缠着精壮的身体一遍一遍索求。

“咦，你醒了。”

少年的嗓音有点哑，他扣着林彦俊的手在床边小憩，Omega轻微的动作就叫醒了他。

“饿么？”

林彦俊噗嗤一声笑了，“你指哪方面？”  
Alpha的脸腾的一下红起来，“我……我没有那个意思……”

林彦俊见逗弄成功，心满意足的露出酒窝，“臭小子。”

“我不小了好么！”年轻的Alpha对这种年龄上的碾压发出小小的，不满的抗议，  
林彦俊脸上的酒窝更明显了，他的视线一路向下，盯着前几天都让他欲生欲死的器物，勾起嘴角，

“嗯，我可以证明，是不小了。”

陈立农憋了一口气，把精神不错的Omega摁在床上，“既然你这么有精神，我就再证明一下好了。”

说着，手指隔着内裤插进了Omega的肉穴，肠肉紧紧吸附上来，陈立农手指慢慢戳刺，Omega已经发出了小声的呻吟，低下头把Omega的嘴紧紧堵住，身下的手指已经被腺液打湿，他咬住林彦俊的喉骨，口齿不清的说，“你流了好多水啊，彦俊。”

Omega不做声，但是腰部已经开始摆动，屁股向下坐配合着陈立农的抽插，陈立农抽出手指，透明的液体顺着手指流到手腕，蜿蜒向下。  
他提起手指伸出舌头舔了一口，林彦俊红着脸偏过头，伸手去够陈立农的肉棒。  
Alpha哼笑，把手指插进Omega的嘴里，恶意搅弄，夹住Omega的舌头轻轻拨弄，

“自己的东西，好喝么？”

“唔——进来，快——”  
Omega已经被海盐味包裹住，嘴里有自己的气味，Alpha脱下裤子，把Omega的腿架到手臂上，一个挺身，整根没入。

Omega眼角挂着泪，难耐的仰头，发出舒服快意的声音，  
陈立农用手扳过林彦俊的脸，身下缓慢的磨，他轻轻呵气，咬着林彦俊的耳垂，伸出舌头描绘着耳骨的轮廓，在Omega耳边轻声说，

 

“在一起，好不好。”  
“林彦俊，跟我在一起，好不好？”


	4. 中下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “林彦俊，我喜欢你。我说我养你，不是之一，是只有你。”

“你想养我？”

林彦俊光着身子斜靠在床头上，两条长腿大喇喇的敞着，脸上也没有害羞的意思。

他暼了两眼床前盯着他身下又开始抬头的Alpha，嗤了一声，猛地起身把少年压在身下，用膝盖磨蹭着硬挺的性器，低下头鼻尖对着鼻尖，对着陈立农呵气，

 

“你们Alpha，果然都是一个样子。”

 

什么样子？陈立农头有点晕。  
啊，林彦俊他，大概是会错了意。

陈立农正想着身上突然一轻，Omega把Alpha蹭着了火，然后不负责任的起身去浴室洗澡去了。

林彦俊打开龙头，沉浸在淋浴哗哗的水声里。  
陈立农是什么意思，他很清楚。

这两次的相遇，陈立农可以轻而易举的进入酒吧后台，又能在这么高档的会馆一住就是这么多天，他大概也明白了陈立农是个什么地位。  
富二代那一套么，喜欢就不分时间地点的上他，哪天不喜欢了外面有大把大把的Omega和Beta排队等着他，今天在床上插得他死去活来，没准隔天早上推开门他身下就又压着哪个发情的Omega。

 

“呵，在一起？”林彦俊抬抬嘴角，“怎么在一起？”

 

陈立农躺在床上听着哗哗的水声，鼻尖有淡淡的橙花香，他闭着眼手不自觉的向下伸去，虽然这几天他压着Omega做了个够本，但是闭上眼睛 听着水声，脑袋里全是林彦俊划过水珠的胸膛，樱红的两点，流畅的锁骨，和精瘦但柔软的细腰。

他胀得难受，性器颤颤巍巍的站着，顶端渗出液体，手上的抚慰让他更加难以忍受，  
想进去。想插进去。把自己塞进那个紧致的地方，压在林彦俊身上狠狠地弄。

“操！”陈立农猛地起身，踢开洗手间的门，林彦俊还没来得及回头就被人压在了冰凉湿滑的瓷砖上，Alpha爆开的信息素充满了狭小的空间，粗壮的性器毫无防备的顶了进来。

“唔啊～”

这一下插得林彦俊浑身一颤呻吟出声，软在了Alpha怀里。大腿被手臂架起，紧紧贴在墙壁上，身后的人大开大合的操弄起来，肉体拍打的声音混合着水声，更加淫靡，

 

“陈立农，操，陈立农你干什么！出去！”

Alpha不出声，也不出去，膝盖顶住他的大腿，低头一口咬在Omega脖子上，扣住他的双手摁在墙上腰上更加用力，

 

“嗯——不—唔啊—慢——慢点啊啊啊啊”

 

林彦俊被Alpha的信息素狠狠地压制住，胸前的硬挺被身后的动作不住的抵在墙上摩擦，林彦俊不知道陈立农发什么疯，一改这几天的温顺样子突然闯进来这么猛地操他，

他的后穴紧紧夹着那根又粗又长的玩意，分泌出更多的液体，并且因为Alpha顶弄的太快太用力，伴随着呻吟，嘴里也流出了透明的津液。

林彦俊仰起头，不小心瞥见了他现在的样子，眼角通红，被陈立农顶住抬起大腿从后面操着，嘴里和下面都淌着大量透明的液体，背后有陈立农刚刚留下的斑驳的痕迹。

 

太淫荡了——  
这不是我——不是我——

 

陈立农感觉林彦俊突然紧绷咬他咬的很紧，呻吟声也戛然而止，然后他发现怀里的人颤抖了起来。他停下动作，抽出身体把人转了过来。

林彦俊低着头，湿了的头发贴在额头上，身体还是很红，他看不清林彦俊的表情，但是Omega紧绷的咬肌和颤抖的身体告诉他，他在哭，隐忍的哭。

陈立农慌了，他手忙脚乱的捧起林彦俊的脸，却毫无防备的挨了一拳。

AO本身的身体素质就相差甚远，虽然林彦俊身体已经很健硕，但因为信息素的压制还没过去，这一拳并不算重。

Omega把他压在浴室门上，狠狠地掐着Alpha的脖子，眼睛通红，“这就是你们Alpha每天在想的事是不是，你们想什么时候要就直接冲进来，Omega就只能张开双腿给你们干是不是，凭什么！凭什么！？”

陈立农垂下眸子，看着发怒的Omega心里愧疚又难过，“彦俊，”

 

“对不起。”

林彦俊松开了手，“你救了我，我不该对你发火，对不起。”他无力的垂下手，蹲下身子抱住自己，嘴里不停的重复着对不起。

陈立农更痛了。看他这样子，还不如他真的狠狠地揍自己一顿。

他明知道林彦俊恨透了这种天生的不公平。

Alpha关掉淋浴器，也蹲下身子，缓缓抱住林彦俊。

“彦俊，对不起。”Alpha歉疚的出声，“我没有，我没有想要玩弄你，也不是只对你的身体感兴趣……”

“我……我……”陈立农此刻还硬着，这话说得没有一点说服力，他摸着Omega光洁的后背，恨不得咬掉自己现在打结的舌头。我了半天也没说出一句。

林彦俊不懂自己为什么对陈立农发了这么大的火，明明是他帮他度过了发情期，要不是陈立农救起他，他现在可能已经是那群Alpha身下的破布娃娃，哪还能这么干干净净怒气十足的对着别人发泄不满。

就算……就算陈立农要他，彻底标记他，把他养起来当个禁脔，他也根本无话可说。

可陈立农连他的生殖腔都没进去过，他就说了一句不要，陈立农就乖乖的射在外面，在床上也是百般温柔，生怕一个不小心就弄坏了自己。

偏偏就是这种温柔，让林彦俊更加无力。

“彦俊，我……”陈立农感觉到Omega情绪的低落，把林彦俊搂的更紧，“我没有想要轻视你，我……我跟你做爱……”陈立农此刻完全没有了商场上叱诧风云的样子，他结结巴巴的对Omega解释，“是因为我喜欢你……”

“真的，真的，很喜欢你。”

怀里的Omega绷紧身体，这是他第一次听人说喜欢，哦，也不是第一次，喜欢他的话他听得很多，那群自以为是的老男人老女人对他上下其手的时候，都说喜欢他。

但是这么认真的喜欢，林彦俊确实是第一次听到。  
他抬起头看着陈立农的眼睛，Alpha瞳孔里倒映着他还有些潮红的脸，陈立农看见Omega诧异的眼睛，扬起嘴角，又无比坚定的说，

“林彦俊，我喜欢你。我说我养你，不是之一，是只有你。”

Omega的身体崩的更紧了，他听见陈立农掷地有声的说，

“不会再有其他的人，Beta，或者Omega，”

“只有你。”


	5. 下.  （完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “以后再敢打抑制剂，我就操死你！”

“妈的——”

 

林彦俊在床上已经滚了两个钟头，翻来覆去的就是睡不着，一闭上眼睛就是陈立农那张惹人讨厌的脸，气的林彦俊狠狠捶床，坐起来点了一根烟。

把第三只烟屁股怼在窗台上的时候，林彦俊忍无可忍地掏出手机，手指在那个名字上停了一会，划了过去。

 

“喂，王经理。我待会过来——嗯，好。”

 

林彦俊闭上了眼睛，眼前又浮现了陈立农的脸，他珍而重之的捧着自己的脸，说“彦俊，只有你。”

距离陈立农帮他度过发情期已经过去了一周，Alpha突然的真情流露让他猝不及防，嘴上结结巴巴地说着“我考虑考虑”然后慌乱逃开。

这段时间他没有出门，也没有去工作，在家里当了几天咸鱼，却没睡过一天好觉。他的身体偶尔会想念陈立农，自己却难以彻底抚慰自己。  
当林彦俊又一次在自慰的时候下意识喊出农农的时候，他的情绪达到了一个暴躁的顶峰。

他给自己扎了一针抑制剂就穿上外套出了门。

臭小子，我就不信回不到没有你的生活。

 

陈立农接到范丞丞电话的时候，有一瞬间的怔忡，林彦俊消失了一个星期，出现的时候居然不是接受他或者拒绝他，而是不声不响的，重新回去酒吧工作了？？？

而这消息，还是范丞丞通知的他？

 

陈立农坐在车里捏着手机，眯起眼睛，“陈昊，去PRECENT。”

“是。”

 

车还没有停稳，陈立农就打开车门冲了出去。范丞丞站在门口看着陈立农和他脑袋上的乌云，突然有点后悔跟陈立农打小报告了，他已经很久没有见到这副样子的小陈总了。

 

林彦俊啊，你自求多福吧。

 

陈立农冲进酒吧就看见林彦俊穿着深蓝色的流苏外套在台上跳舞，亮晶晶的流苏在舞台的灯光效果下熠熠生辉，林彦俊高抬着头，流畅的下颌线条优美。

陈立农盯着林彦俊露出的那一小块腰线，眼神越来越暗，他推开人群向舞台走去，一边走，一边释放自己的信息素，然后他看见台上的人动作凝滞，身体猛地一顿。

 

“他……他怎么来了……”

 

Alpha的每一步都像踩在了林彦俊的心尖上，他看着陈立农一步一步逼近自己，脑袋里唯一的念头就是掉头逃跑，但陈立农临时标记过他，强大的信息素让他缓缓跪下，对他臣服。

林彦俊紧紧瞪着台下的人，陈立农好像没看见身边那些人或痛苦或暴躁的表情，他眼里只有那个人，那个，本该属于他却不听话的Omega。

 

音乐戛然而止，林彦俊脸上已经渗出了汗，其他的Alpha也已经暴躁起来，陈立农的信息素对其他人也有很大的影响，酒吧里明令禁止大面积释放信息素，可这地方是陈家的产业，经理们面面相觑的，没有一个人敢上前劝阻陈立农。

 

“陈，陈立农……”林彦俊咬着牙想要阻止他，但是陈立农眯起眼，信息素更加浓郁，直接封住了林彦俊的嘴，他单手撑住，直接跳上舞台，抓住林彦俊的手腕拖着他往后台走。

 

Alpha很生气，后果很严重……林彦俊腿已经软了，倒在陈立农怀里被拖着往前走，走了两步又被陈立农抱起来，

“林彦俊，不听话的话，是要付出代价的。”

 

林彦俊已经有些迷糊，反而是身体最先认可了陈立农。车门啪的一声关上，陈昊识趣的下了车。  
他直接被Alpha放倒在了后座，脖子的皮肤被咬破，海盐的清新味道紧紧包裹住Omega，嘴唇被咬住吮吸，Omega发出可耻的呻吟声。

“不，不要……”林彦俊睁开眼看着理智崩塌的Alpha，下意识拒绝。

“不要？”陈立农掀起林彦俊的黑色t恤，一口咬住乳珠，用牙齿研磨，轻轻的咬住提起，“不要我，要别人来干你么！”  
陈立农拽着林彦俊的衣领把人拉起来，三下两下的拽掉裤子。

狭小的车后座容纳两个一米八的男人有些尴尬的拥挤，裤子被褪到腿根，陈立农一边用手指揉弄着挺立的乳珠，一边低下头隔着内裤含住了林彦俊微微挺立的欲望，  
“唔……”林彦俊夹紧了双腿，低低出声，白色的底裤前段被口水打湿，半透明的布料显出了性器挺立的轮廓。  
林彦俊呼吸粗重起来，陈立农抬起两条长腿，又低头用舌头顶住了后面，

“啊！不要——”后穴被湿软的舌头顶住舔弄，林彦俊不禁紧紧收缩起身体，

“乖，放松——”

“唔哈啊哈啊嗯……”

林彦俊脸上一片红晕，橙花清爽的味道比平时多了一丝引诱，后穴已经扩张得差不多，陈立农性致勃发，解开裤子就提枪顶了进去。

被填满的感觉让林彦俊低吼出声，不禁想起了这几天来空虚的自慰，他抬起腿夹住陈立农的腰，让身上的人更深入一些，然后收缩肠肉，夹紧那根粗壮的东西，忘情的呻吟起来。

 

林彦俊不想承认，这代价……其实也蛮爽的……

“嗯啊……嗯啊……啊啊啊啊……”

Omega的叫声是Alpha的春药，车厢内还混合着淫靡的肉体拍击声，陈立农提着腰每一次都狠狠地捅进去，他把林彦俊翻了个个儿，摁着Omega的脑袋从后面大开大合的操，林彦俊脸上沾满了生理性的泪水，流到真皮的坐椅上，和口水汗珠粘腻的混合在一起。

陈立农看着林彦俊红透的身子，肩还半挂着那套闪亮的深蓝色流苏外套，抽出性器，拉扯着林彦俊的头发迫使他抬头，

 

“林彦俊，以后不准在酒吧出现！”  
还没等Omega出声，粗壮的阴茎又重重的顶了进来，顶的林彦俊尖叫出声。

 

“不准跟我玩消失！”  
龟头顶着那处敏感的地方研磨，腰部律动，Omega被顶弄得摇头求饶，

 

“以后再敢打抑制剂，我就操死你！”

 

“不要了……不要了……”林彦俊闭着眼，睫毛上挂着泪珠，好听的嗓音里夹杂着呜咽，被陈立农顶弄的断断续续。

陈立农握住Omega的腰，把他按向自己，身下重重的抽插，用力的顶弄着Omega最敏感的部位，一下一下研磨撞击。

“让我进去——”陈立农不断的撞击，炙热的龟头顶在内腔入口，等待着林彦俊的接纳，

“彦俊，让我进去——”

“不要……”林彦俊动情的呻吟带着一丝颤音，顺着陈立农的动作往后抽腰，直到脑袋顶到了车门，躲到无处可躲，身上的Alpha却步步紧逼。

“不要……不要标记我……陈立农……求你”

“……”陈立农看着林彦俊委屈的表情，差一点就心软了，但是不想再让这个人逃跑的话……

“彦俊，”陈立农的动作放缓，圈住Omega温柔的亲吻，“彦俊，给我一个机会，好不好。让我进去。”

“彦俊……彦俊，我爱你。”

林彦俊身子一抖，放松肌肉，打开了那处入口。陈立农感觉自己进入了一个炙热的内腔，生殖腔的包裹更加紧致柔软，陈立农舒服的哼出声，慢慢的动起来。

生殖腔是更敏感的地方，林彦俊的身体很快又升了几度，“嗯啊……慢……慢点……”

陈立农对着那处不断碾压戳弄，听到林彦俊最敏感的呻吟之后开始对着那处大力抽插，进出的时候带出透明的淫液，在穴口挤压成细小的白沫，大力的撞击让结合处发出咕叽咕叽的声音，林彦俊的嗓子已经哑了，身前的性器也颤巍巍的挺立着，即将到达临界点。

林彦俊手指抚上胸前的乳珠，摁压揉捏，身下的性器被快速的抽插撞击的前后摇晃，陈立农伸手握住，伏在Omega耳边呵气，

“别急，我们一起。”

阴茎被握住，后面的感觉更加清晰，紧缩的肠肉甚至能描绘出性器的形状，陈立农抵住那个温暖的地方，性器下方胀大，开始成结。

“不要……农农……不要……啊……”  
炙热的精液冲刷着生殖腔的内壁，林彦俊抓着陈立农的后背不断痉挛，被放开的性器射出一道奶白色弧线，星星点点的落在两人的腹部。

陈立农低头，在林彦俊脸上落下了一个吻，

 

“从今天开始，你就是我的了。”


End file.
